


The Digimon's Revenge

by AKindofMagic93



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Self-Harming, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Changes, POV First Person, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Possible Homophobia/Biphobia/Bi-Erasure, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, a lot of OCs - Freeform, but some aren't in it that much, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKindofMagic93/pseuds/AKindofMagic93
Summary: "When Evil is at its greatest, Prometheus's twins will shine down, and the Chosen, the Legendary and the Olympians will be united by the Trinity. Kindness, Miracles and the Sun will become one, the full potential of the Chosen and the Legendary will be realised, and together with the Olympians they will defeat the darkness once and for all." Izzy sighed, "Why is there always a prophecy?"





	1. New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things: when I mention football I mean soccer, and not American football; the chapter titles are all named after songs, though the songs themselves don't necessarily have anything to do with the chapter; there will be a lot of dark themes in this, so please check out the tags and don't read if you think you might be triggered. Warnings will also be posted in the relevant chapters. I've posted this before, though I never completed it, and I've changed a lot of it since then.

**_Part I_ **

**_Vindicta Mihi_ **

 

_When Evil is at its greatest, Prometheus's twins will shine down,_

_And the Chosen, the Legendary and the Olympians will be united by the Trinity._

_Kindness, Miracles and the Sun will become one,_

_The full potential of the Chosen and the Legendary will be realised,_

_And together with the Olympians they will defeat the darkness once and for all._

 

**Chapter One**

**New in Town**

 

**Jolee's POV**

"Dad! I'm going!" 

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a lift?"

"Nah, it's fine, I'll walk. See you later, Dad!"

"Bye, sweetheart, have a good day!"

As I said goodbye to my Dad and skipped out of our family's apartment, I couldn't help but feel nervous, yet excited at the same time. It was my first day at a new school, in a new country; me, my parents and my three sisters had just moved to Odaiba in Japan from London in England. Quite the distance, I know. Of course, it was pretty hard to leave all my friends behind, especially since we moved so far away, but at the same time I felt a sense of relief; it's good to finally get away and leave all the bad memories behind, and I know my family feel the same. Well, apart from my mother. She hadn't really wanted to move, but it was what was best for all of us. New country, new start. I'm just thankful Dad's job let him transfer over here.

I guess I should probably introduce myself. Jolee Lexa Takahashi, sixteen years old and in Year 11. Well, since I'm in Japan now I guess I should say that I'm in the first year of high school. Now, I know what you're thinking: if I'm English, why do I have a Japanese surname? That's 'cause I'm half-Japanese on my Dad's side, which is lucky 'cause it means I can speak both fluent English and Japanese. I would be way more worried about moving here if I couldn't speak a single word of Japanese. Though, thinking about it, if we weren't half-Japanese, we probably wouldn't have moved here in the first place and instead gone to America or somewhere like that.

Something moved in my bag and a little, red, sun-shaped blob with a wisp of fire coming out from the top of his head popped out. My Digimon, Sunmon. "Jolee, where are we going?" I couldn't help but smile at the question; Sunmon's curiosity reflected my own, curiosity which was something of a family trait.

"We're going to Odaiba High, my new school."

"Odaiba? Where's that?" the little Digimon questioned.

"It's in Tokyo, in Japan."

"What are we doing in Japan?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling in amusement. Sunmon could be so forgetful sometimes; I had explained many times before that we were moving to Japan, but I guess once more couldn't hurt. "We moved here a couple of days ago. My Dad got a job here." Though that wasn't exactly the reason why we moved, it was the one I would be telling anyone who asked, and Sunmon didn't need to be reminded of what had happened anyway.

"Ohhhhh..." Sunmon said, realisation suddenly dawning upon him.

"Now, I want you to stay hidden when we get to school. Don't let anyone see you, okay? I don't know if there are any other DigiDestined that go here besides Nikki. I'll see if I can find Tanemon for you."

"Okay," Sunmon popped back down into my bag, taking his place amongst my schoolbooks.

Sunmon and I had been partners for three years and he was my best friend. He went everywhere with me. How did I become a DigiDestined I hear you ask? Well, it all started about eight years ago when a monster started terrorising London. I was only eight and so I didn't really understand what was going on, but I remember watching the events happening on the streets of London from my bedroom window with my sisters and parents. It was such a strange sight. One that I will always remember. Then, five years later, when I had just turned thirteen, something even stranger happened; my computer glowed and a strange red and orange coloured device came out of it, a device which I later learned was called a Digivice. And the strange creature that had attacked London all those years ago? It was a Digimon. And that's how I became a DigiDestined. My sisters all got Digimon as well, as did my best friend at school, and his sister and cousin. My father is a researcher and he became interested in the events that had happened in London. What he doesn't know is that his four daughters are now involved. Anyway, luckily, after we decided that we wanted to move away from England, my Dad was offered a research job by Haruhiko Takenouchi, a Professor studying the Digital World, and that's why we were able to move to Japan.

A shout in my direction brought me out of my thoughts and I realised I was stood in front of my new school.

"Hey! Chuck us the ball!"

I looked towards the ground and noticed a football at my feet. I then looked at the boy who spoke; he was tall, with spiky, burgundy hair and goggles on the top of his head. With one swift kick, the ball flew straight past the goggle-headed boy and into the goal, catching the goalie off guard. A small, satisfied smile crept onto my face as a look of pure shock crossed the goggle-headed boy's face as he looked from where the ball was sat in the corner of the net to me and back again.

I waited 'til I was out of sight of everyone before I let Sunmon out of my bag. The little Digimon hopped out happily and bounced up and down in excitement. I chuckled slightly at the hyperactive Digimon who never ran out of energy. "C'mon, let's go find you a hiding place." He jumped up into my arms and I carried on walking into the main school building.

I was so focused on finding a good place to hide my Digimon that I walked straight into my older sister, Nicola. "Ow," Nikki said as I said, " _Shit_." Clearly neither of us had been paying much attention. "Sorry, sis, wasn't paying attention."

"I can see that," she teased. Nicola turned to leave when I stopped her, a thought crossing my mind.

"Hey, Nikki, where did you hide Tanemon?"

"Oh, over in the Computer Room, there's other Digimon in there as well." _So there are other DigiDestined here..._ "It's down the hall. You'd better hurry though, don't want to be late on your first day."

"It's your first day too," I rolled my eyes, "see you later, sis."

I hurried down the corridor towards the Computer Room and skidded to a halt in front of the door. I entered the room, glancing round quickly, and spotted the other Digimon that Nikki had mentioned. There were seven of them altogether, including my sister's Digimon. I wondered if any of their partners would be in my classes and if I'd make friends with them. Sunmon jumped out of my arms and joined Nikki's Digimon before going over to meet the other six.

"DemiVeemon's the name," a cute little blue and white Digimon spoke.

"I'm Sunmon, wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

I smiled, glad that Sunmon was making friends. "You going to be alright?" I asked, addressing Tanemon as well as my own Digimon. After receiving affirmation from both Digimon, I turned to leave, saying that I'd be back at lunch with some food for them. After shutting the door behind me, I hurried off to find my classroom. Once outside the door, I paused; some of the nervousness that I had felt when I woke up this morning having returned. With a deep breath, I put all my nervousness aside, pushed open the door and walked into the classroom. As I entered, I could feel all eyes in the classroom upon me. I tried to avoid their gazes, but to no avail, and so instead I found my gaze wandering over each member of the class in turn. The teacher, an enthusiastic young man in his late-twenties or early-thirties, beckoned me further into the classroom and so I nervously went and stood in front of the class, handing the teacher the slip of paper which explained why I was there. I hoped my nervousness wasn't too evident on my face and I gave a shy smile to the class at large.

"Students, we have a new addition to the class, all the way from England it seems. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Er, hi. I'm Jolee."

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**  

"Dai? Hello? Are you in there?" Barely registering TK's hand wave in front of my face I stared at the entrance to our classroom; a girl had just walked in, one which I knew I hadn't met before and yet she still seemed a little familiar to me. I figured she must be new. She had vibrant red hair that was tied up and the brightest blue eyes that I had ever seen. She looked about the same height as Kari, maybe an inch or so taller. I also noticed that while she wore the plain black uniform of Odaiba High, she had adapted it to make it her own: she wore black and white converse and there was a studded belt around the skirt on her hips; on her right wrist she wore a plain black wristband; on her left was a black and red watch; and around her neck hung a necklace with a small red guitar charm hanging from it. She looked nervous as her eyes scanned the classroom. She was pretty, extremely pretty. Wait, scratch that, she was gorgeous.

I felt TK nudge me and I realised that I was staring. I felt my cheeks flush and I shot TK a glare as he tried, and failed, to suppress a snort. My eyes moved from the new girl over to the teacher who had started to speak, "Students, we have a new addition to the class, all the way from England it seems." As I gave her a closer look, I noticed that while she was apparently from England, she looked as though she had some Japanese in her family somewhere. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Er, hi. I'm Jolee," she smiled shyly.

"If you'd like to take a seat next to..." the teacher paused, glancing around the classroom and looking for a spare seat. "...The boy with the goggles on his head." The boy with the goggles on his head? Who's that? Oh, wait, that's me. Shit, she's coming over. Okay, stay cool, Daisuke.

As she sat down next to me, I realised I was staring again. Although this time, I wasn't the only one; most were staring out of curiosity, probably wondering what our new classmate was like, but a few of the guys - and one or two girls too - had a different look in their eyes, one of attraction, and they keep alternating between looking at her and glaring at me, as though it's my fault that I was the lucky one who got to sit with her. She seemed to be aware of all the staring, as she looked extremely uncomfortable. At least, I hoped that was what was making her uncomfortable; I'd rather it wasn't me that was making her feel that way.

I decided that I should probably introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Daisuke, but most people just call me Dai." I smiled at her. I wasn't sure how good her Japanese was, but she seemed to understand well enough.

She returned my smile as she said, "Nice to meet you, Dai, you can call me Jo." Wow, her Japanese was perfect, and her accent was as good as if she'd been raised here.

I leant across to TK's desk and whispered, "She's hot." TK just rolled his eyes in return. When I turned back to Jolee, I noticed she looked a bit pink. She must've heard what I said. Oops. "So... All the way from England, huh?" Smooth, Daisuke.

"Yeah, me and my family moved here a couple of days ago. My Dad got a job here in Odaiba. The university's based in Kyoto though, so he sometimes has to go there for a few days."

"Is he a Professor then?"

Jolee shook her head. "No, he's a researcher. I don't know exactly what he does though."

"Cool..." I merely said, struggling to think of anything else to say. Damn, what is it with me and attractive people? Every time I try to talk to one my mind turns into mush. Though TK would say that my mind is always mush. Contrary to popular belief though, I'm not as stupid as I look. Okay, I'm getting a little off track here. I sighed to myself. Life was so much simpler when I had that overwhelming crush on Kari. TK's lucky. Kari's lucky too actually. I'll admit I was jealous at first, but that seems ages ago now. I am very much over her.

"Er, Dai?" Jolee's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied, rather stupidly I might add.

"You're staring."

"Oops. Sorry. I, er, I was just thinking... You know... About stuff." God, I sounded like an idiot. I could hear TK's quiet laughter from next to me; boy was he going to pay for that later.

Jolee gave an unconvinced and rather amused look. But, before I could say anything else, the teacher spoke, "Mr. Motomiya, if you carry on talking I shall have to give you detention. Miss Takahashi, as it's your first day I shall give you the benefit of the doubt this time, but I warn you, if you continue talking your fate will be the same as Mr. Motomiya's, understood?" Ouch, harsh. I glanced briefly in Jolee's direction to see what her reaction was to getting in trouble already, when she hadn't even been here a full hour yet, but she seemed unfazed, like it didn't bother her in the slightest.

Not long after, the bell sounded to announce first period. Everyone scrambled to get out of their seats and grab their bags. As we walked out the classroom, the fact that Jolee seemed familiar kept bugging me, and I knew I had to say something. "We haven't met before have we? You seem really familiar, but, like, I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting you."

Jolee glanced down in embarrassment. I think she knew what I was talking about, but she didn't say anything.

Then it suddenly clicked. "That was an awesome goal earlier." I smiled.

"Thanks," she shyly replied.

"So, do you play?" I continued, starting to walk down the corridor towards my first class of the day. "Or was it just beginner's luck?"

"No, I play." she replied. "I wasn't on the team back at my old school, but I used to play every weekend with my friends, and, well, I kinda got good," she finished off, shrugging.

"Well, I'd love to see how good you are. Me and some of my friends play sometimes at the weekend. You should come join us." I suggested, hoping that she would say yes.

She smiled, "Sounds great."

"What class you got now?" I asked, stopping at the end of the corridor.

"Er... Biology, and then after that... Gym." Jolee replied, glancing at her schedule.

"Cool, I've got History now, but I'll see you later in Gym."

"'Kay, I'll see you later then." She started to turn right down the corridor as I turned left.

"Yeah... See you..." I started to watch her walk away when she turned back round.

"Oh, and Dai?"

"Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you." She smiled and I noticed her cheeks turned faintly pink.

"You too." I could feel my own cheeks getting hotter and I continued to watch her walk down the corridor towards Biology before realising that I was going to be late for History. I sped off down the opposite corridor, praying that my overly strict history teacher wouldn't give me detention for being late again.

* * *

**Jolee's POV**

It turned out that Dai's friend, TK, was in my Biology class, so I wasn't completely surrounded by people I didn't know, and their other friend - also TK's girlfriend - Kari, was in History with Dai. Biology was pretty boring; the teacher, Mrs Yamamoto, rambled on about mitosis and meiosis, and from the looks of it, the rest of the class was bored out of their minds too.

After Biology, I had Gym, which was the only class Dai, TK, Kari and I all had together. As the Gym teacher explained the rules of Dodgeball, clearly unaware that everyone already knew the rules, I stood bored talking to Dai about football and the World Cup, waiting for the teacher to shut up. Eventually, the teacher finished explaining the rules and started to put us into teams. "Right, the captains will be... Takaishi and Watanabe, and remember to pick a girl then a boy. Watanabe you're up first."

TK and a big bulky guy who was obviously Watanabe went to stand in front of the class while the teacher went to go set up the balls. Watanabe debated who to pick first and it didn't seem to take him long. "I'll take... The hot new girl."

Jerk. I scowled, but I couldn't help but smile when Dai leapt to my defence, "Hey, she has a name you know!" Watanabe ignored him and I walked, begrudgingly, to join his team. It was TK's turn to pick next and obviously he picked Kari.

Watanabe looked straight at Dai, a smirk on his face, "Hmm, Motomiya, your temper could come in useful." I noticed Dai's fists clench in anger as he stomped up and stood next to me. I squeezed his hand reassuringly, in an attempt to calm his temper. It seemed to work, and he gave me a grateful smile. We may have been on the team of an utter bastard, but at least we weren't alone.

Once everyone had been picked, the game was quick to start and throughout the game I noticed that Watanabe, or 'the douchebag' as I've now dubbed him in my head, was hardly paying any attention; in fact, most of his attention was centred on me. I could feel his eyes on me and it made me extremely uncomfortable. TK must have noticed too, as he took the opportunity to hit him rather harder than necessary in the face with a ball and to my, and everyone else's amusement, he went straight down like a ton of bricks, landing flat on his back. It was safe to say that he became the laughing stock of the lesson. I recovered from my laughing fit just in time to catch a ball, which meant Dai could come back on to the court, having been hit mere seconds before. Our team lost the game, but it didn't matter, because Watanabe's humiliation more than made up for it.

*****

I didn't hear from Watanabe again until after school that day. I was stood outside my locker with Dai when he came up to us.

"Oi, Takahashi, I have a bone to pick with you."

I ignored him, and continued to get my books out of my locker, somewhat surprised that he even knew my last name when he hadn't bothered to learn my first. Much to my annoyance, he didn't seem to take the hint and so I slammed my locker door shut and turned round, noting with a slight smile that Dai was stood protectively in front of me. This only fuelled Watanabe's anger though. "Aw, how sweet, Motomiya's got himself a girlfriend at last, finally giving up on the Kamiya girl? You know, some of us wondered if you were just in the closet, seeing as we've never seen you with a girlfriend. Maybe your little crush on Kamiya was just a cover, eh?"

I noticed Dai's fists clench by his sides, and so I put a hand on his arm as if telling him not to do anything stupid and whispered, "Don't, Dai, he's not worth it."

Watanabe though, wasn't having any of this, and shoved Dai out of the way, moving so he was stood just inches away from me. What he didn't realise though, was that I don't get intimidated very easily and so I didn't back away from him like he probably expected me to. I almost regretted that though, when he gripped my arm as if to stop me from getting away and a flash of dread went through me and settled in the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath to calm myself before saying, "You just made a very big mistake, Watanabe." And then, in an impressive move, I took hold of the arm that was gripping mine and twisted in such a way that he ended up on the floor.

I don't know who was more shocked, Dai or Watanabe. Dai just stared, mouth agape at me, while Watanabe looked up at me from the floor, too shocked and speechless to say anything, let alone get up. Standing over him I said, "You chose the wrong girl to mess with. And if I find out that you've hurt any of my friends, next time that wrist will be broken, understand?" I nodded to wrist that I had twisted and that he was now clutching in pain. Watanabe didn't reply, and I noticed with a smirk that he looked absolutely terrified; I didn't realise how much of a coward he actually was.

Leaning down, I clenched the front of his shirt in my fist and yanked him up so his face was just inches away from mine and said, "I said, do you understand? Usually when someone asks a question, you're supposed to answer." Watanabe just nodded, seeming to have lost his voice. When I let him go, he quickly scrambled to his feet and scarpered down the hallway, eager to get away from me.

After watching him run away until he was out of sight, I turned to Dai. I opened my mouth to ask him if he was alright, but he beat me to it. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You looked kinda freaked out when he had a hold of you."

My expression dropped slightly, and I replied, "I'm fine," a little more harshly than I meant to. To be honest, I was a little annoyed with myself that I had let my fear show. I was trying to put my past behind me, and things like that would only make people ask questions. Questions which I didn't want to answer.

"Are you sure?" he continued, and I had to admit I was a little touched by his concern for me, since we hadn't even known each other a full day yet.

"Yes," I sighed, "I'm sure. Please, just drop it, Dai." He seemed to get the hint and just nodded.

At least I was safe in the knowledge that Watanabe wouldn't ever be bothering me again.


	2. She's A Rebel

**Daisuke's POV**

When I finally got home, DemiVeemon, as usual, headed straight for the kitchen and I, the couch. As I flicked through the channels on the TV, Jun came in from her bedroom and shifted my legs off the couch so she could sit down too, saying, "Shift over, squirt."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but didn't say anything. Jun knew how much I hated being called that, but the more I complained the more she did it, so I learned not to say anything at all. Instead I asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at university?"

"Don't start back till next week." She munched her way - rather noisily and annoyingly - through a bag of crisps and I carried on flicking through the channels. "Dad's away this week by the way. He left around lunchtime."

I raised an eyebrow at that, and tried not to look too happy at the news, but I could tell by Jun's knowing look that I failed spectacularly at that. "I notice he didn't bother saying bye to me."

"He figured you wouldn't care."

"I don't care."

"I don't think he cares much either," Jun shrugged.

I snorted. "Tell me something I don't know." My relationship with my father is usually pretty strained. At best, we're civil with each other. At worst, it's screaming matches and throwing things across the room at each other. At the utmost lowest points? I don't even want to get into that, but thankfully those are few and far between these days. I ain't gonna go into the why either. Thinking about all that just brings up bad memories. I swung my legs back up onto the couch and rested them across Jun's lap. She gave me an irritated glare, but I knew she didn't really mind too much.

"So, you have a good day at school?"

"Do you actually care or are you just trying to be nice?"

Jun sent me an offended look, though I knew her well enough to know she didn't really mean it. "Hey! I'll have you know I care very much about my favourite brother!" That wasn't really saying much since I was her _only_ brother, but I let it slide.

Before I could do anything to react, she'd grabbed me in a headlock and started to nuggie me. "Jun! Stop! I'm not a kid anymore!"

She finally relented, but kept an arm slung round my shoulders. "Perhaps not, but you'll always be my ickle baby brother."

I rolled my eyes again, but didn't move away. Truth is, me and Jun have become a lot closer these past few years, especially since she got a Digimon too. That being said, I guess we were always pretty close, even when she was my annoying older sister and I was her annoying younger brother. She always looked out for me when I was a kid and couldn't defend myself. I just never really appreciated it all until recently. "Where's Xiaomon anyway?" I asked, looking round for the pink and white dog-like Digimon who never seemed to leave my sister's side.

Jun sighed. "Probably chewing his way through my notebooks again." She got up to go check on him, and the loud groan I heard from the direction of Jun's bedroom only confirmed that she was right.

* * *

**Jolee's POV**

I was sat at the dining table after tea doing my homework when my Dad sat across from me and handed me a piece of paper. I took it, a questioning look on my face. On it was written 'Dr Mayumi Shindou' followed by a contact number. I glanced up at my Dad. "What's this?" I asked, as though it had been written in Chinese.

"She's a psychiatrist who specialises in childhood trauma. She's a little out of town, but I can drive you. She comes highly recommended."

I sighed, slightly irritated. "Dad, I ain't fucking traumatised."

"Jolee," he gave me a stern look, "I know I'm pretty lenient when it comes to swearing, but I draw the line at the f-word."

"Fine. Sorry." Though my tone of voice didn't suggest I was at all.

"Unless, of course, you stub your toe, then it's totally fine, because that really hurts."

I gave a small smile at that, which Dad returned, but then he got all serious again.

"Look, Jo, I know you told us you're fine now, but what happened... Stuff like that doesn't go away just because you moved countries. I'm not going to force you to go, but if you feel the need to, well you have her number."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. "Have you told Mum about this?"

"Not yet."

"You know she's not gonna wanna fork out for a shrink."

"It's not her choice, it's yours. And if she's that worried about money, and frankly I don't see why she would be, we've never had any trouble before, then I'll pay."

"Alright," I shrugged, knowing that Mum was never going to warm up to the idea, even if Dad did pay for everything. "But if I do go, and that's a big if, you're the one telling her. You know she'll just end up blowing her top at me."

"Fair enough."

* * *

**Daisuke's POV**

The next morning I woke up happier than I'd felt in a long time. Maybe it was because Dad wasn't around this week. Maybe it was because I'd get to see Jolee again. Maybe it was just because it was sunny outside. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

The last lesson of the day was English, one lesson which I couldn't stand. Not because I didn't want to learn it, because I did, even more so now because of Jolee, but because our teacher knew pretty much fuck all. How he had managed to qualify as a teacher I'll never know, and I have no idea how he hasn't managed to be sacked yet, especially since it's a well-known fact that if you want to pass English, you need a tutor. Like, there really isn't even a point to him being there.

Jolee apparently thought the same thing. We were both sat at the back but on opposite sides of the classroom and she kept sending me notes throughout the lesson; the first one she sent me said ' _I'm bored_ ' and the one after that said ' _Is this guy for real? He's knows nothing about the English language._ ' I don't even know why she was even in this class since she's already fluent in the language, but I guess it must be mandatory. Hell, she could probably teach it better than he could.

Halfway through the lesson, Jolee had obviously had enough, if her increasingly frustrated notes were anything to go by. She raised her hand, and when the teacher pointed to her she said, "It's 'they're', as in they are; 'there' is used to indicate a place."

Judging by the look on his face, he clearly didn't take well to being corrected by a student, "Are you telling me how to do my job?"

Instead of apologising and letting the teacher carry on with his terrible teaching, she retorted, "I'm merely correcting your horrible grammar." A few jaws dropped at that, no one had seen a student talk to a teacher that way before and frankly everyone was in shock, me included. Though I was secretly cheering her on.

"You think you could do a better job?"

Jolee was stood up by this point, arms folded across her chest as she cockily replied, "Yes, actually."

"Oh, really?" It was clear that he was getting very angry, but it was also clear that Jolee wasn't going to back down. "Well, you know what I think? You're just another teenager with an authority problem who has no respect and who thinks they know best."

Jolee flinched a little at that; he must have hit a nerve. It wasn't that noticeable, and I don't think anyone else saw it, but I've always had a knack for noticing things like that, despite what others may think about me. She still didn't back down though.

"Yeah? Well in case you hadn't noticed I was born and raised in England and I happen to be half-English. So I think that gives me better credentials to teach English than whatever joke qualifications you've clearly got. And, actually, I don't even know why I'm in this class. I'm not learning anything, if anything I'm getting stupider." And with that, she grabbed her bag and coat and just walked straight out, not once looking back.

Shock mingled into the teacher's angry expression and after the rest of the class realised what had just happened, they started cheering her, glad that someone had finally told the teacher what they'd all been thinking.

* * *

**Jolee's POV**

I figured walking out of class like that would have its consequences and I was right. After collecting Sunmon from the Computer Room I headed straight home, not bothering to wait for Nikki. When I got home Dad wasn't in. But Mum was. Great. "You're home early," she commented.

"They let us go early," I replied, quickly dropping off my bag in mine and Nikki's room so Sunmon could escape the confines of my bag before I headed back into the kitchen to face my Mum.

"No, they didn't," she said, fixing me with a stern look which literally did nothing whatsoever to intimidate me.

"Then why bother asking if you already know the answer?"

"Because I wanted to give you the chance to tell me the truth."

I let out a snort at that and leaned back against the fridge behind me. "Like you'd fucking believe me anyway."

"Language," she snapped, and I rolled my eyes. "And I would believe you."

I narrowed my eyes at my mother; she was sat at the table, cup of tea in hand and magazine open in front of her. "No, you wouldn't. You never believe anything I say. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the sky was blue. You seem to have it in your head that I'm incapable of telling the truth."

"This isn't about what I do or don't believe-"

"It never is," I scoffed.

Mum carried on as if I hadn't interrupted her. "-I just received a call from the Headteacher who said that you just walked out of English."

"I did."

"And that you called the teacher an idiot."

"I didn't call him an idiot, but he is one." I folded my arms across my chest; I knew it was defensive, but I knew where this conversation was heading, and I didn't like it.

"Jolee, this is serious. He also said there have been reports you threatened another student and almost broke his wrist."

"He was harassing me," I said, not even bothering to deny it at this point.

Mum gave me that disappointed look that I was so used to seeing from her. "Was he?" she asked, using the tone that suggested she didn't believe a word I was saying, which was the tone she used pretty much every time we interacted actually. "You and I have very different definitions of harassment."

I snorted, she wasn't wrong there. "Yes, we do."

Mum sighed in exasperation. "The Head pretty much said he doesn't want students like you in his school."

I narrowed my eyes again, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a problem with authority."

I pushed away from the wall, fists now clenched by my side in anger. "I don't have a problem with authority; I have a problem with incompetence."

"He said you've got one more chance. You do something like this again and you're out."

"Fine. I don't give a shit anyway. Maybe I'll end up somewhere that actually has a decent English teacher."

Mum shook her head, disbelieving. "You never used to be like this."

"What?" I challenged, "A disappointment?"

Mum looked at me, and for a second I thought she was going to deny it, but then she said, "Yes."

That one word stung perhaps more than anything else she'd ever said to me, like it was confirmation that I would never be good enough for her, that nothing I did would ever be good enough. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my coat, if only to stop myself doing something I'd later regret. "Well," I said, resigned, "at least you're honest."

Mum looked at me as though she were trying to figure out a complicated puzzle, one that she knew she'd never be able to quite understand. "What's wrong with you?"

I looked her dead in the eye, hardly believing that she had to ask that, that she didn't already know the answer. "If you don't know that, then I ain't gonna tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
